When firing a weapon, stability is an important factor in determining the accuracy of a shot. Even small deflections of a weapon's barrel can result in shots that deviate significantly from the target. To improve stability, marksmen will often use a stable surface, such as the ground, a tree limb, or artificial structure as support. The stable surface allows a marksman to carefully aim before firing by making precise adjustments to the position of the weapon. In some cases, when target shooting, for example, the marksman uses a purpose-built device such as a shooting bench or table to support the weapon.
In addition to stability, a marksman must adopt correct posture when shooting. Correct posture allows a marksman to make very fine adjustments to a shot's aim. Additionally, good posture can be maintained by a marksman for a longer time period without discomfort or injury.